familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Template talk:Categories
Good move This looks like a very good move in the direction of automation. Robin Patterson 05:22, 23 September 2007 (UTC) "simply insert the information" Even people who have been around wikis for a few years can want more instruction than what's there now, which is "simply" inadequate for confident use. Beginner genealogists and experienced genealogists who have little experience with computers may want or need still more instruction. The insertions are (I presume) to be made straight after each "equals" sign, with no additional "Enter"; with or without an intervening space — does it matter at all? How much detail for "born" et al? And, if more than the year, what order/formats are OK? And is a "c" or "aft" or "bef" any problem? Robin Patterson 05:22, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :I added more detail to the instructions. How's that? -AMK152(Talk • 20:12, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ::Definitely improving. Robin Patterson :::Now how does it work? I've just tried typing and on a page and there's no sign of any parameters. Surely I don't have to type out a whole lot of stuff? Robin Patterson 02:19, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I fixed the instructions. -AMK152(talk • ) 02:58, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Birth and death cities and counties etc, and marriage lines Any problem adding lines below the birth year for birthplace, marriage year, and marriage place, and one below the death year for death place (suggesting county or city for the place ones)? That will help to fill those new categories being created by use of the county templates. Robin Patterson 13:05, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Gradual replacement with Template:Info categories Info pages arrived after the above discussion. They now have their own equivalent, which does the same sort of thing with info page data. Some of this template is worth incorporating in that template, now that we are getting a flood of info pages. Migration, for example, very fiddly to do by hand. However, it's unlikely info pages will be universally used, so this template remains valuable. Any experts care to check that it's still working and as complete as we could want it? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:42, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :It certainly seems to be working, and "What links here" says there are around 122 "person" pages which use it. So the question is "Do we spend time refining this, for example to have full town, county, state categories for births, marriages and deaths, or do we spend the time giving 122 pages /info pages?". I think I lean toward the latter alternative (but I would, wouldn't I). I have used this template on occasion, to "fix" an "uncategorized page". :The other issue you raise is improving the /info templates. My first priority on those is to create categories for 2nd and subsequent marriages (currently ignored). Since a large number of the young ladies in my database have at least one child (unknown father) before marriage, the present version leaves them without marriage categories. I would also like to add support for up to 5 different AFNs for the same person, which would cover most cases that I have seen. The other categories which I "manually" add ("Resided in", "Ancestry from" and "Migration") could also be added as you suggest. :Thurstan 02:43, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::The "122" are lucky ones. There are probably a few thousand person articles that have neither this nor info categories. And people will create more (unless we force them to use info pages, haha). So we keep this and maybe improve it. But there are almost certainly more articles with info pages than without, and that proportion is likely to increase unless half a dozen of us lose interest, so we will get more value from improving Template:Info categories. Adding AFN lines may be quite easy; let's just try adding lines??! - maybe check the code first and perhaps devise a variant of others that look for 2nd and subsequent lines of the same sort, eg child? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:24, 25 March 2009 (UTC)